Fluffy Sama
by WC43
Summary: Sesshoumaru has a problem, and stumbles upon someone who might be able to help.  Loads of confusion and craziness follow. KagSess oneshot.  Loads of fluff, and a smidge OOC.


Eh… Just a bit of fluff. Literally.

There's three ways you can read this:

1) The whole buildup, if you're in the mood for a pretty long read.

2) The abbreviated version, which skips a large bit that I put in there to soften the OOCness, but isn't really necessary if you just want to have some instant gratification (i.e.: they meet, then have hot, hot animal sex.) then skip the part marked with the dashes.

3) If you just feel like a lemon, scroll down to the bottom and read from there. It stands alright on its own, I guess. It's really long.

This is definitely mature (At least for me…), you have been warned

I don't own any of the characters, alas, they belong to the great Takahashi Rumiko.

If I did, though, life would be dandy.

Now, on to **Fluffy Sama** by **Weirdchick43 **(me!)

------------------o0O0o------------------

Sesshoumaru was pissed. Of course, he would never use such an adjective to describe himself aloud, but, in his head, that was the only word he could come up with. _Pissed._

He stormed silently through the forest, looking for the nearest hot springs, trying his hardest not to scream. He knew he needed to stay calm, at least until he could allow himself to appear publicly again. He could not risk being seen this way. It was a disgrace to his name, his title, and himself.

'Actually,' said a snide little voice in his head, 'that idiot hanyou half brother of yours might actually have the brain power to be embarrassed by you, too. I'm sure you look like an ass.'

Sesshoumaru growled impatiently. The last thing he needed was to be mocked by his own thoughts. What he really needed was somewhere to fix his little problem.

'Oh, Sesshy,' continued the voice, 'How the mighty have fallen! Here we are, sneaking through the forest in the middle of the night. Did we kill the girl, for causing this problem? Did we kill the toad, for laughing? No. We ran away, and you can't go back until this is all smoothed over. Well done. I'm–'

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru howled. Red seeped into the calm gold of his eyes, and the raging snarls of his beast came to the forefront of his mind. He smelt a spring nearby, banking sharply to the left and crashing through the trees. He landed in the middle of a clearing, right in front of a stunned, half-naked human woman.

He growled at her, a lowly human seeing him at his worst.

She looked at him in shock. "Sesshoumaru… what happened?"

Sesshoumaru tensed. She knew him? As his vision slowly cleared, he realized who it was – Inuyasha's wench.

The little voice chuckled. 'Of course. Of all the gorgeous human women to stumble upon, you have to happen upon the one that knows both you and Bakayasha.'

Sesshoumaru frowned inwardly, and rearranged his face into its usual mask of indifference. He eyed the woman in front of him, deciding whether or not he could get away with simply turning and walking away. He decided not. Her propensity for loud conversations had not gone unnoticed the few times he had met her, and she would most likely yell after him, attracting unwanted attention.

He then wondered if he could just kill her, but decided that that was out of the question as well. Her blood would attract Inuyasha, and he would certainly not have enough time to fix himself before the hanyou came bashing through the forest, shouting and waving their father's fang like a sharpened stick.

He grimaced and rubbed his temples. His two favorite options were out. Her miko powers would probably protect her from him, anyway. He moaned quietly, then refocused on this new addition to his humiliation.

She was still looking at him curiously, although she had picked up some clothes and put them on. The voice sighed in loss, although, as Sesshoumaru pointed out to himself, it wasn't much of an improvement.

Her odd shirt barely covered her stomach, let alone her arms or chest, and the strange pants she wore were so tight and short that she could have just as easily worn nothing at all. His imagination kicked in anyway, regardless how little he needed it, and he shook his head to clear them of the strange, unclean thoughts running though it.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Her little voice floated through the night, and he realized that she was walking towards him now. He was slightly shocked that she wasn't afraid of him, especially since he was sure she could feel his youki rolling off of him in angry waves. She had always avoided him in battle. Why did she approach him now? She touched his hair, the source of his current and completely utter misery, and woke him out of his reverie.

"What–" She began, but he sent her a vicious look that he hoped would keep her from asking. She glared at him.

"Sit down," she ordered.

He was stunned again. Not only was this strange human not afraid of him, she was now giving him orders. The voice mumbled something about 'liking 'em feisty,' but Sesshoumaru drowned it out with a growl before it could continue.

"Woman," he said angrily, "You presume to order this Sesshoumaru around?" His beast called for her death. No one could order around Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West.

She met his eyes, and he almost staggered back for the determination that shone there.

"Yes," she said bluntly, as she gestured towards a perfect rock set in the middle of the springs. "Sit."

Their eyes met again, and they stared at each other. Neither looked away, and both were rather awed by the other's ability to not blink. Sesshoumaru released his aura, letting it crackle around him like flames. Her miko powers rose as well, and they were evenly matched. Neither moved.

"Either go sit down and let me fix you, or I'll hit you with my powers and call for Inuyasha. He'll be able to get here before you are able to leave. He can probably already sense you in the area, with the fuss you're making now."

He growled deeply, and the voice chuckled. He leapt to the rock and sat down, using every ounce of grace he possessed. He would not allow himself to embarrass himself more than he already had. He could always just kill her once he was decent.

She leaned over and rifled in the large, ugly yellow bag that was a few feet away, coming up with several bottles, a scissors, a comb, and a brush. She inhaled triumphantly, and bounced over, clearly pleased that she got her way.

He scowled, and she grinned back. The tiny voice in his head was now running commentary on her body, and it had nearly had a field day when she leaned over. Now, it watched raptly as she fussed around some more and pulled a few scraps of cloth out of the bag. 'Oh, sweet Kami,' it said, sounding dazed. 'Please let those be her clothes!'

She scampered out of sight for a moment, and the voice giggled gleefully as she returned. It had been right. Sesshoumaru was flabbergasted. How did a ningen woman, a virgin by the smell of her, prance around in such clothes and not end up being taken by every man she happened upon? She traveled with a lecherous monk and a half-dog, for Kami's sakes! Even the rational, human-hating side of his brain was mildly enticed by her odd little outfits, although he was still rather disgusted that she would reveal herself so readily to him.

She splashed into the water and swam over behind him, seizing his hair. He jumped slightly as her scent invaded his nose: unnamable, but decidedly feminine, with a strange citrus twang. His beast snarled angrily at her touch, but the voice, which had been growing louder for a while now, actually _moaned_.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed. "What is in here? What happened? Who did this?"

"Rin," he said stiffly.

"Pardon?"

"You are aware of the ningen girl I travel with?"

"Yes. What does she have to do with this?"

"Once a year, this Sesshoumaru lets her… have her way with this one's hair."

"What?!" Kagome was stunned. "Why?"

"She has always wanted to. This spares this Sesshoumaru a great deal of whining. Once a year is good enough for her."

Sesshoumaru could almost feel her repressed giggles of "Cute!" and "Awwww!" and he was thankful that she held it in. He peered over the edge of the rock into the water, and nearly fell in. He could finally see how bad it was.

His hair had been teased and twisted and waxed up into a hairstyle vaguely reminiscent that of a geisha, only without the grace, smoothness, or style. The voice, which had been softly crooning to he feel of the ningen's curves against his spine, made an odd choking noise that Sesshoumaru hadn't known thoughts could make.

His bangs had been badly swept back towards a messy bun, which was oddly shaped and rather explosive. His hair had been coated in wax, to hold it in place, but it had been done poorly, and large clumps of hair stood away from his head. Another large chunk, obviously forgotten until it was too late to 'fix' properly, drifted oddly down the side of his head, ratted up and wiggling pathetically in the breeze. Two twigs, complete with leaves and, if he was not mistaken, a caterpillar, had been jabbed into the bun as well.

Sesshoumaru nearly fainted, despite his immense disdain for weakness. Kagome, sensing his distress, pulled him away from his reflection and back onto the rock. With a tug and a little struggle, the twigs came free and were tossed onto shore. With a little more effort, the twine that had been wound around the bun also came out. Kagome sighed. All that wax would he horrible to get out.

He heard her sigh, and wondered again at her stubbornness. Why was this human woman spending her time helping him out of such a situation? Why did she care? Hadn't he tried to kill her?

All rational thought was cut off as she pulled him backwards, his hair making contact with the water and his eyes making contact with her rather prodigious chest. His little voice moaned again, and his demon let out a curious grunt.

"This is going to smell a little strong, Sesshoumaru, so don't breathe in too much" warned Kagome, pouring an odd, clear goo into her hand that Sesshoumaru had never seen before. It did smell strong, but not entirely unpleasant, so he let her get on with it. She had done nothing to harm him yet, and it would be very easy for him to kill her if she even thought to.

Her hands rubbed his damp hair, and all three parts of his mind silently enjoyed the sensation of her dull human nails on his scalp. It was like nothing he'd ever felt. She rubbed more, harder now, and he let out an almost inaudible moan, thanking Kami for her weak human hearing. He would not allow her to die thinking she had given the great lord Sesshoumaru pleasure.

She pulled the brush through the ends of his hair first, slowly and silently working out the tangles and the thick wax. She marveled at the smoothness of his hair, even in this condition, and gladly took a long time on each part before she moved on.

'Kami, his hair is pretty!" she thought to herself, as she ran her hand through his silver locks. They shone even brighter than usual since they were wet, and the light from the moon made them look almost blue.

'I wish I knew how he kept it this nice… I could make a killing back home. Its probably just a demon thing. Or something completely repulsive, like washing it with blood,' she grumbled to herself, although she couldn't summon an image of Sesshoumaru doing something as degrading as washing himself with the blood of a lesser being.

Her thoughts had distracted her hands, and Sesshoumaru wondered what was going on back there that required such a tender caress of his jaw. He looked back at her, stunning her out of her reverie. She blushed and ducked her head, vigorously returning to work on his hair.

'Ha! She likes it, too!' crowed the voice, and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree. The look in her eyes had not been that of one looking at their enemy, or even a casual acquaintance. She had looked at him like he was a work of art, a sweet, longing look that he had never received before.

He smiled at the thought, and Kagome fell over.

She had just snuck her head up to look at him, embarrassed but ready to check and see if he was about to rip off her head for 'soiling his person with her mortal eyes' or something, and he had grinned. Grinned! Right out of the blue, Sesshoumaru, cold, heartless ruler of the Western Lands, the most feared demon in all of Japan, had grinned.

He jerked out of his thoughts and spun around, diving into the water to recover the now unconscious Kagome from the depths of the spring. He swam down into the water and very quickly grabbed the woman and swam her back to the surface, carrying her to the shore and laying her down.

She looked dead, but Sesshoumaru knew she wasn't. He pressed into her chest (with another obnoxious giggle from his inner voice, and an unexpected purr from his beast), and water spurted out from between her lips.

"Fuck," she groaned, and she rolled over to cough more water onto the sand.

He grinned again, safely out of her eyeshot, and sat down next to her, holding her hair and patting her back in a completely out of character way.

Soon enough she was back to normal, with the help of her miko powers and Sesshoumaru's oddly comforting hands, and leaned back to look at him.

"You saved me," she said wonderingly.

"You have a service to finish," he said stiffly, reining in his emotions. She would not make him smile again. Any more weakness and he might end up having another annoying human destroying his hair once a year.

"Ah," she chuckled weakly, "Can't have me dying before I'm done…"

She stood wearily, walking back towards the water, and he followed curiously.

How could one human woman be so strange?

He stripped off his heavy armor, wet boots, and soggy shirt, laying them out to dry on the shore before heading back to the rock, laying back down and allowing her to continue her work in thoughtful silence. She wouldn't live to tell anyone of this, he thought, why not be comfortable?

Her strokes were longer this time, more luxurious, and he was sure she didn't know what she was doing to him. She gently pulled he hair from around his ears back, and he was amazed by how sensual that gentle brush could be.

"Miko," he said, mostly to distract his thoughts from her touches that would have driven any less-controlled man insane, "Why are you helping this Sesshoumaru?"

"I needed to," she sighed. "You looked so _wrong_ like that, so completely not you, that I couldn't stand not to fix it."

"Why do you care what this Sesshoumaru looks like?"

"It's not really about your looks," she sighed again, pulling at a knot stubbornly. "It's about who you are. You were suffering like that. I could see it. I can't leave people to suffer, Sesshoumaru, it's not who I am. Besides, you looked ridiculous all fluffy like that."

"Hn," he said, and they fell into an awkward silence.

She pulled his hair underwater again, rinsing out the foam, and began to massage something thick and creamy into his hair, and this time he did moan aloud.

"Miko," he groaned, grabbing her wrist.

"Kagome," she said firmly, before looking at him quizzically.

He released her hand angrily, furious with himself for losing control. She rinsed his hair and got up, wading to the shore and clambering out, tossing a towel to Sesshoumaru before drying herself and dragging out some clean clothes.

Sesshoumaru looked her for a long moment, wondering at her.

"Miko," he began, only to be cut off by a sharp look that made him recoil slightly.

"Kagome," he began again, and she nodded before turning back to what she had been doing.

"Did you not come here to bathe?" He asked, honestly curious.

She looked up at him with a look of determination that he had never seen in the eyes of a human before – that of someone resigned to their fate.

"I did, but I don't see the purpose now."

"What has changed?" he asked, rather confused, to be honest.

"Sesshoumaru, you are a proud man… demon. I'm sure having me see you like that must have been the most horribly degrading thing of your life. I understand that. I also understand that the best option for you would probably be to kill me. I came to terms with that. I refuse to grovel, and this death is probably better than most I could find here. Just wait for me to get dressed so my friends won't find me half naked, then get on with it. I accept this."

Sesshoumaru froze.

Never had anyone told him that they understood him. Never had anyone accepted their death by his claws. Never had anyone gone about being killed with such dignity.

This Miko... Kagome… was unique.

And he could not kill her like this.

---

He snarled at himself, but he knew he couldn't kill her in cold blood, not when he owed her so much. She had spared him his dignity, many hours of irritating labor, and several chunks of his hair. He would repay her before she died.

"Woman, get in the spring. This Sesshoumaru has a debt to repay to you, and he will get it over with so he won't have to deal with you any longer."

She let out a shocked chuckle, and then pulled her clothes back off and walked to the spring,

He followed her, still uncomfortable with the situation. He would be touching her in a way that he rarely touched anyone, and it made his stomach squirm around in his body, which was such an unexpected feeling he thought he might throw up. No. He refused to let this ningen take that memory with her to the afterlife. His mother would never let him live it down once he got there.

She was staring at him, and he realized that he was standing still, with one hand over his stomach, scratching his head. He snapped back into his general uncaring position, and strode forward. He would get this over with, kill her, wash her blood off of his hands just in time for Inu no Baka to show up, and kill him too. It would be simple, effective, and easy.

Walking towards the hot spring like one might a battlefield, Sesshoumaru looked at his prey. He would enjoy this. A nice clean kill, nice smooth hair, and no more Inuyasha.

She was sitting on the rock, uncertainty flashing across her face even as her chin rose bravely to lift her eyes to his.

'She _knows,_' whined the voice. "Don't _do_ it. Its not _worth_ it.'

'Stupid voice,' said Sesshoumaru confidently to himself. 'You will not win. This Sesshoumaru is in charge of his instincts, and will do what he pleases.'

His beast snarled, and the voice let out an angry little growl.

'You cannot do this. Just wait. We're right, and you know it.'

'Get out of my head!' shouted Sesshoumaru to himself, and the voices remained mercifully silent. He had reached her. It was time.

He motioned at her to lay down, and she did obediently. He cupped the steaming water in his hands and dampened her hair, wondering at the ebony silk running through his hands, shining navy blue like a raven's wing. It was almost as long as his, and much softer, although he did pride himself on his hair. He was getting distracted, though.

He shook himself mentally and focused. He seized the clear gel and stared at the strange bottle, clear as glass but pliable as leather. How did he get it out? He shook it. Nothing happened. He poked at the colored part at the top. Still nothing. He growled gently. How was he supposed to do this? He couldn't kill her until he finished. He bashed it against the rock a couple times, and nothing happened. Bashing it again a few more times for good measure, he cracked his knuckles, waiting for his poison to release so he could melt the top off.

Kagome cracked an eye open when she heard the growl, and grinned when she saw Sesshoumaru banging her shampoo against the rock. When his fingertips began glowing green, though, she decided it was time to take action. She slipped the bottle out of Sesshoumaru's hands gently and popped the cap, handing it back to him and laying down in a slightly smug manner. He wasn't better than her at _this_!

Sesshoumaru was stunned again, a feeling that he was rapidly getting used to. He tipped the bottle upside down and let the gel run out into his palm. He lathered it into her hair, barely conscious of his actions. Where did this strange human get all of these wonderful things?

She was not rich, or she wouldn't be dressed as she was running across the countryside with his disgusting half brother. She was not a witch, or she would be ugly, which even he had to bring himself to say wasn't true. He refused to let these secrets die with her.

"Miko–" he began, but was cut off by her had, which darted up and pulled his hair before he knew what was going on.

"Demon," she said warningly.

He was stunned again. Dammit.

"Kagome… where does a ningen such as you get all of these things? This Sesshoumaru has never seen anything of the like."

"They are from my home, a place where a demon such as you have never been," she said bluntly, and he could tell by her tone that she would not tell him anymore.

He allowed her the secret. He could find her home once she was dead and out of his hair.

He rinsed the lather out of her hair, and popped open the bottle of the creamy substance. Rubbing it into her hair, he noticed how her body jiggled slightly as he moved. He tried to ignore it, but it wormed its way into his mind. No demoness he had ever seen in such a state of undress had ever had as soft and inviting of a body as the ningen in front of him. His hands slowed down their ministrations, eliciting a gentle moan from the girl beneath them.

Kagome stiffened, eyes snapping open in horror and hands clapping over her mouth. She hadn't meant to moan, but his hands just felt so damn _good_ on her body, claws teasing her scalp gently. She was a hormone ridden teenage girl, still a virgin even after hearing the stories of her friends and their various sexcapades. She couldn't help it, she told herself again, and jammed the embarrassing visuals his actions had caused deep into the back of her mind, closing her eyes and deciding not to acknowledge it at all, since Sesshoumaru wasn't, either. She sighed, and focused on happier things.

Behind her Sesshoumaru too busy trying desperately to rein in his beast to acknowledge her out loud. A simple ningen could be handled, but a moaning female who was throwing heated waves of pheromones right up Sesshoumaru's incredibly sensitive nose was a whole different story. Usually, the stench of death and whatever else stained the bodies of the common human women was enough to keep the pheromones out of his notice, but Kagome's unusually clean skin, combined with the steam of the springs, was heightening the scent of her body and drawing out the doglike instincts of his beast. He shoved the beast back, breathing through his mouth. He would not shame himself by showing her what she did to him.

He rinsed her hair roughly, and leapt back to shore, watching as she roused herself from her peaceful state. Her face regained its

---

resigned smile, and she swam back to shore, dressing quickly and then turning to face him.

He looked deeply into her strange blue eyes, startled by both their color and the great knowledge shining in them.

She could've easily protected herself from him, or called for Inuyasha, but she did not.

She had decided that her life was worth less than his dignity.

And he knew she was wrong.

He could not kill her at _all_.

In the back of his mind, the beast and the voice cheered, and he resigned himself to the fact that he had made the right choice. It was only his stupid dignity, which she knew she would die for, that wanted her dead to begin with.

His powers flared up again, examining her body with his spirit, and hers came to the surface and did the same, surprising him again with her strength. She was his equal, he realized, the lightness to his dark. Where he was proud, she was caring. Where he was hard, she was soft. Where he hated without thought, she loved without bounds. Her spiritual powers were equal to his youki. No more, no less. There was no domination, no loser. They were equal.

He couldn't kill her, but he could respect her.

He looked her over, and his previous blindness made everything he saw just that much more wonderful, and he stared at her in open awe as he walked slowly forward. Her ebony hair, which he had admired before, waved down across her collar bones, still beaded with moisture from the spring, drawing his eyes along her body. The outfit she chose to die in was beautiful, although not as modest as she had made it seem. Her pants were soft and rode dangerously low on her hips, revealing a peek of her smooth, bronze abdomen to his desperate eyes. Her shirt was small and wonderful, and the most perfect shade of blue he had ever seen – the same as her eyes.

'Perfect,' said the voice, and he gave it a halfhearted growl, quashing it into silence. He didn't need the voice back in his head. He was already crazy enough. And crazy for her, he realized. Ever since he had first really seen her, in the tomb of his father, he had admired her courage, even her disrespect of his self, although it had been covered by his hatred for humans and their filth. He had never noticed her beauty, intelligence, or good-heartedness because he hadn't believed her capable of being so. But now he knew. And he would never be able to go back.

He couldn't kill her, but he could love her.

He walked slowly towards her, his passion for her overflowing his veins, making it very difficult for him not to pounce on her and take her where she stood. He knew she would not accept him like that, and he quashed the beast and the voice back into his head. He would do this right. His dignity was still there, and he could not bear to be refused by her, the only female he had ever wanted this badly.

And he really wanted her. He wanted her right there, on the forest floor. The moon was shining on her skin and making it shimmer like gold, and he realized he was close enough to touch it. He looked into her eyes again, and saw her resignation waver. He smiled again, freezing her for a moment before her smile appeared as well, blinding him with its brightness. She hadn't been smiling like this before.

His clawed hand reached up and caressed her face, and he cursed the loss of his other arm. He felt a flood of inadequacy, a feeling he so rarely noticed that it almost brought him to his knees.

She saw the sadness in his eyes, and her smile vanished,

"Sesshoumaru… what's wrong?"

His pained eyes broke away from hers, but she grabbed his chin and brought him back to face her.

She looked straight into his soul, and he knew he had to answer.

"This Sesshoumaru is not good enough for you," he said bluntly, and he watched the emotions play across her face. Kami, how he loved to read her like that – Sadness, hope, love, and understanding.

"That's a lie," she said. "It's the other way around."

He stared into her eyes again and shook his head, reminding her for a moment of a stubborn little kid.

"Lets just call it a tie, then," she smiled.

He looked up at her, feeling warmth spreading though his soul. She accepted him, even on the brink of what she had thought was death.

He pulled her against his chest, unhappy with the rigidity of her spine underneath his had.

"You will not die tonight, Kagome," he said firmly.

She looked up sharply, staring into his eyes for any sign of a lie, and he looked back at her, right into her stunning blue eyes.

Then, she kissed him. It was not the sweet, gentle kiss that he expected from her, but a needy, burning press of her soul to his. He felt love, and caring, and a lust that made her feel more like a demoness than a miko. He returned these sentiments sevenfold, parting his lips and letting his tongue brush her lips, which parted easily to allow him in to savor her sweet flavor. They tangled, not at all as awkward or innocent as either had expected, and soon both bodies were hot and flushed, like experienced lovers, not the enemies that fate had designed them to be.

---Lemon Alert! Wheeee!---

He pulled away, more aware that she needed to breathe than she was. They panted, still twisted against each other.

"Kagome…" he began, but she silenced him.

"You are such a prideful creature, I never thought I'd ever get this close, no matter how much I wanted it. I contented myself with doing what I could before you killed me for my desires. This is beautiful. You are beautiful. Don't stop. Please."

This was all the permission he needed.

In an instant, he had seized his discarded haori and pelt and laid them down on the ground. In another, he was back at Kagome's side, kissing her fiercely. She moaned, louder this time, and his beast and the voice and Sesshoumaru himself joined together to moan in response. He pulled her shirt over her head, and fumbled with the clasps of her odd undergarment for a split second before slicing it in half and pulling it off as well.

He slid down her body, planting kisses on her skin which spread roots of fire into her blood, heating her thoroughly and driving down into the pit of her stomach and lower. He took a nipple between his teeth and bit it gently, and she moaned louder still, arching into his mouth. He laved her with his tongue, moving on to the other breast and then back up to her mouth.

She took initiative this time, biting his lower lip and letting her tongue slip into his mouth. She mapped his mouth, tracing fangs and molars and his tongue with hers. She pulled away and kissed her way to his ear, tracing the pointed shell and nibbling on the lobe, earning a low purr from Sesshoumaru that vibrated through her bones like thunder. She slid down his body, marveling at his beautifully sculpted muscles and worshippng them with her mouth. She teased his bellybutton, then followed the trail of silver hairs down to his pants.

Sesshoumaru was surprised as her tongue invaded his mouth, but all coherent thought shut down as she traced across his fangs, and he continued not to think as she attacked his ear and made love to his muscles. Thought only returned as a cool breeze reached his newly freed erection, when he realized how hard he had become and marveled at the skill of his little miko. He was about to flip her onto her stomach and take her then, as she was just sitting there staring at him, but then she leaned forward and any thought of moving her was lost again.

Kagome had heard enough from her friends to know what to do, although she was sure that none of them had ever even dreamed of someone as perfect and _huge_ as Sesshoumaru. She took a few moments to screw up her courage, facing the task at hand, then leaned forward and took him in her mouth. She let her mind go blank and let instinct take over, swirling her tongue around Sesshoumaru's head and savoring the whimpers and growls escaping his throat as she took him in deeper.

When Kagome had taken him in her mouth, Sesshoumaru thought he would die. Her moist heat was amazing, and her tongue was doing things to him that not even the most practiced demoness in his time had come close to. Her smooth, dull human teeth grazed him occasionally, adding a little pain to his pleasure, and he was in complete rapture. All he could do was stand there, gripping her hair and trying desperately not to howl her name loud enough for all of Nippon to hear. Her moth on him was the most amazing thing he had ever felt, and he quickly tipped over the edge of sanity into an ocean of white hot bliss.

Feeling him shudder in her mouth, Kagome pulled him closer and brought him to his peak, his hot, tangy orgasm coating her mouth. She swallowed, as she had heard she was supposed to, and looked up into his eyes, orangey red with desire. She licked her lips and grinned at him, and soon found herself on her back, Sesshoumaru's tongue doing things to her that she hadn't known were possible. She closed her eyes and raised her hips to meet him, twitching slightly as he hit that little bundle of nerves over and over, purring gently and sending vibrations up her spine, his hand teasing her nipples as her world slowly electrified, lightning shooting through her limbs as she came.

He licked her juices off of his lips, oddly enjoying the flavor, and rose back up to kiss her, their tastes mingling in their mouths as they pressed together, more needy than ever. Sesshoumaru could smell her need, and he was sure she could feel him hard again, pressing against her opening. He looked into her eyes, and she nodded, and he gently pushed into her, past the weak barrier that tried to stop him from reaching inside her. He held still and waited for the pain spread across her face to pass.

Kagome felt a tug and a brief dagger of pain as he entered her, and he held still as she adjusted. She kissed him, telling him she was ready, and he began rocking into her rhythmically, slowly changing her pain into unbelievable pleasure, driving her slowly insane.

"Faster," she called out to him, "please, Sesshou, harder," and he obeyed, releasing his tight hold on his beast and allowing himself to use his great power for their pleasure. He sped up slowly, pressing into her until he reached that spot that made her moan, hitting it again and again until he felt her shudder and clench. He rode out her orgasm with her, both of them whimpering and moaning and calling out chopped and desperate versions of each other's names as they reached ecstasy. He fell, completed, at her side, wrapping his arms around her and staring at her face as she came back to earth.

She looked up at him, tracing the velvety stripes on his cheek with her still slightly trembling fingers. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead, still in awe of the changes she had wrought in him.

She grinned up at him, ruffling his hair.

"G'night, fluffy…" she yawned, and he growled playfully.

"Sorry. Fluffy-_sama_." She giggled, and closed her eyes happily as he chuckled.

He gazed contentedly at her as she fell asleep so close to him, he who had nearly killed her, mumbling his name gently. He smiled again, and she snuggled closer. Staring at the woman that had changed his life the instant she had seen him, who had risked her life to make him better, he melted.

'Hah! Told you so! She's perfect!' crowed the voice, and the beast purred in content.

And Sesshoumaru couldn't have agreed more.

------------------o0O0o------------------

Um... R&R, please? Flames are okay with me, too. Go nuts!


End file.
